


the summer of 1974

by Axisonal



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Flying, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gentle Kissing, I love them ok, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Soft Vanya Hargreeves, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axisonal/pseuds/Axisonal
Summary: "One of these days you're going to get hurt, Vanya,""One day I will, but not today, Sissy!""Whatever you say, hon."
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	the summer of 1974

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello everyone, I'm finally writing something that isn't angst for once, and I decided to make this fluff about these two babies today! So, I hope you guys enjoy the story. Kudos and comments are always welcomed, have a nice day, friends! :)

There was a smile on Sissy's face when she heard laughter. Knowing in a heartbeat who's laughter it was, Sissy turned around to figure out why the person behind her was laughing, holding onto some sort of shirt that she was going to hang up on the rack. The sight she saw was Vanya, flying around in the air, smiling and giggling, and it made Sissy swoon just hearing her laughter.

However, she did have some worries that managed to sneak into her system, "One of these days you're going to get hurt, Vanya,"

Turning around once more, Sissy hung up the shirt in her hands, and Vanya floated a bit closer to her, going upside down, and smiling once Sissy turned over, nearly jumping by that, "One day I will, but not today, Sissy!" Vanya said, the biggest smile on her face once she said it, and Sissy chuckled a bit, shaking her head, moving a strand of brown hair out of Vanya's face, which only caused it to fly back to where it was.

"Whatever you say, hon," Sissy said lightly, gazing into her eyes with a small, content sigh. "I love you, you know," Which caused Vanya to smile widely, floating a bit closer to her, locking eyes with Sissy, placing a small kiss on her forehead, still gazing into her eyes, mimicking the same sigh Sissy let out earlier.

"I love you too," Vanya murmured, smiling, before putting her hand on Sissy's cheek, rubbing it silently, her white eyes noticing Sissy's blue eyes lighten up a bit, and her heart flutters. Moving a bit closer to Sissy and lightly putting her forehead on Sissy's forehead, closing her eyes silently, a content smile appearing on her face, her hand still rubbing her cheek in a small pattern. 

The two stayed like this for a few more moments, until Vanya floated down and placed a gentle kiss on Sissy's lips, her other hand going to the other side of her head, holding on for some odd reason, it was peaceful, it felt like it should happen. And so, it happened, Sissy very obviously kissed back, not knowing what to do with her hands, so they just stayed by her side, smiling widely into the kiss.

It lasted about a few minutes but felt like an eternity. Vanya had once again continued to lose herself in Sissy's eyes, letting out a small hum of approval, continuing to rub Sissy's right cheek in the same pattern calmly. "I love you so very much, Sissy," Vanya said once more, planting a gentle kiss on Sissy's forehead, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind Sissy's hair quietly.

Eventually, after a few more minutes, Vanya floated right side up and landed in front of Sissy, feeling a bit lightheaded, but the feeling quickly went away. Then, Sissy pulled Vanya into a hug, Vanya nestling her face into Sissy's chest as she hugged back, letting Sissy mumble things in her ear quietly, and kiss her hair.

Everything about this was making Vanya happy, and she hugged onto Sissy tightly with her smile getting wider until her cheeks begin to hurt, she runs down her current luck, and that is; reuniting with Sissy again, being with Harlan once more, and living in California like normal-ish people trying to live normal-ish lives, just the way it should've been in the beginning.

Maybe the seventies are a bit better from the sixties.

Well, every decade has its flaws, that's just how the world works, but the Summer of 1974 is something Vanya wouldn't take away for the rest of her life, and well, why would she? It's the first time she felt alive, for once, with the woman she loves, and her quote on quote son and everything decides to go well.

"I love you, Sissy Cooper," Vanya mumbles one last time.

"And I love you too, Vanya."

Yeah, the Summer of 1974 was something she'd never forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tooth-rotting fluff, have a good night/day/afternoon, everyone. :)


End file.
